Lala Walker
by Psyco Meowmix
Summary: What if Allen found a girl that reminded him of Lala, what if she was the accommodator for Lala's innocence. What if she was only four years old? What's Allen to do? Slash Definitely in evidence, but explicit M events will have their own story.


AN:

Pairing: TykiAllen

Yes that means Yaoi eventually; any actual Smut will be presented in side story so as not to raise the rating of this for non-smut readers (I'm told they exist :) ).

Disclaimer: Don't Own or it would be Porn, and the song is not mine, it's Lulu's!

Act 1: The Prelude Begins

(Allen POV)

I sighed wiping the sweat from my eyes. _How in the world did innocence get to the bottom of a coal mine?__** If you attacked the Earl you wouldn't be bored~!**_

A rock fell behind me, and I swung around with my innocence activated ready for an attack. _Crap, Tyki, why couldn't it be Road or even the Earl? Why does it have to be the Noah of Pleasure? __**Let me out, I can fight him for you~!**_

"Allen." He had stopped a few feet away from me, looking like a coal minner, as far as I could see none of his Teases.

"Tyki." _**Joyd~!**_

"I'm not here on the Earl's business."

"Then on whose are you?"_** Let me out~!**_

"Mine, Road's, my niece's, a dying little girl's."

"What did you do to her?" _More like what did Rhode do? And wait, Tyki has a neice? __**Take him, turn him, make him ours~!**_

"Nothing, I'm merely the Uncle of one of her playmates. She's dying of a disease that would have been treatable if the hospital didn't demand payment from an orphan girl. Now that my niece is her friend there is nothing we can do."

"Alas, that is not the reason for my visits. Rather, I'm here on my niece's request."

"What request?" _Tyki has family that isn't part of the Noah clan?_ _**Turn him, turn him~!**_

"Well, my niece has heard me talking about a master musician I know, on more that one occasion, and asked if I might ask him to come play her friend a song. It's her friend's dearest wish to hear a master pianist."

_Does he mean me? He talks about me?__** If we become the Earl Joyd can be yours~!**_

"So that is why I am here, asking you to come play a dying girl a song, and being the good uncle that I am, I have these." Tyki held up his hand, that suddenly had three fragments of innocence between the fingers.

_Crap, what is he going to do? __**Call the ark, you can stop him~!**_

"Play a dying girl a single piece, and these are yours to keep."

"What's the catch?" _No way is he offering something this good. __**Good, God, and the Millennium Earl~!**_

"It's a hospital piano."

_So? __**Oh ow, it's going to be horribly out of tune. **_Rolling my eyes mentally at the Fourteenth I shrugged deactivating Crown Clown, "Sure, why not?"

Tyki for a moment seemed surprised before smiling and using one of Rhode's keys. When the door had formed he gestured towards it, "Shall we?"

I couldn't stop a laugh as I stepped through one of Road's portals willingly, "If this is just a trap to kill me, I will not be happy." _**Trap, Trap, Trap~!**_

As I stepped through the portal I thought I heard Tyki mutter; "Now why would I do that my Shonnen?" But it must have been my imagination, or the Fourteenth.

:):):)

(Allen's POV)

Stepping through the portal I was almost surprised to find myself in a rather normal hospital hallway. Well that is until Road, no Rhode almost pushed me over when she tackled me.

"Allen~! You ca~me~, Sissy will be really happy~!"

I stared down at the relatively normal looking girl wrapped around my waist, _**Snap, snap her neck, so close! **_"Uh, yeah Tyki-"

Nearly falling over again when Rhode suddenly let go, I would have if a hand hadn't gripped my shoulder stabilizing me.

"Say no more, I completely understand~!"

"You do?" I blushed and looked back at Tyki that had just said the same thing. Causing me to blush harder when I got a look at him in his non-coal minner, non-Noah, guise. _Dark skin really suits him. __**Blood would be better~!**_

Rhode giggled bringing my attention back to her, "Better than either of you do~!"

Tyki sighed behind me, releasing his grip on my shoulder, "Rhode, this is not the time for games."

"Okay, Uncle Tyki!"

Resisting the urge to rub my cold shoulder, I asked "Uncle?" _Isn't Road older than Tyki? __**Yep, yep. I didn't get Road before the Earl attacked, so close to.**_

"Yep~ Tyki's Brother adopted me~."

Tyki seemed a little anxious staning behind me, "Sheryl isn't here is he?"

"No~. You're supposed to be watching me and Sissy."

"Sister and I, and you never listen."

She giggled, before grabbing my arm, "Come on Allen, the visitor's lounge is this way."

"The piano?" _at least I understand the piano. __**Play our song~!**_

"It's in the visitor's room Silly."

Allowing Rhode to pull me, _I quite like having my arm attacked to my body, tried with out once, and I doubt my flesh one would grow back. _I soon found myself in a rather dismal little room, with a piano off to one side. _**Play the Ark's Song!**_

After Rhode let go of me arm I walked over to the piano, and pressed down a key, _Ow, _"You weren't kidding about the piano Tyki." _**O~r S~ng.**_

"Here," Looking back I saw Tyki holding out a tunning kit.

Taking it carefully I looked inside, "These are pretty good, how did you know what to look for?" _These are great, I could never afford a set this good with all of Master's debts. __**S~~g.**_

(Tyki's Pov)

Realizing the Shonnen had asked me a question I briefly stopped mentally undressing him to remember the question. _Oh yes, how I knew about the kit._

**{{FlashBack}}**

**Snickering I watched Nea trash his room looking for his tuning kit, "Where are those bedamded things!"**

**I stepped into the room holding his favorite tuning tools in my hand, "These?"**

**The expression on Nea's face was priceless, I had dropped the kit in several puddles and mud pits, all accidently of course. **

**The next time Joyd woke up, he realized he was a new reincarnation. Who had an extreme phobia of rubber balls and toothpicks for no apparent reason.**

**{{End Flashback}}**

Shuddering from the memory, _I don't even think some of the things he did where physically possible, _"I prefer not to think about it my Shonnen."

Allen didn't even look up from the piano, "Huh?"

"Nothing my dear, Nothing at all."

Rhode smiled at me knowingly, _Stupid little older girl thing, _"I'll go get Sissy and the girl~."

_Well at least I can go back to mently undressing my Shonnen. Has his butt got even sexier? Hm, I think it has!_

(Allen's POV)

After finally tuning the piano to something that at least didn't make me wince I remembered that I should probably be paying more attention to the Noah that was standing behind me, than a hospital piano. _Darn piano obsession, I blame you fourteenth! __**Play the song~.**_

_Yeah, yeah, you want me to play the Arc's song, but I'm not hear to fight, I'm here to play a little girl a song and collect Tyki's innocence. __***Snicker***_

_What?_ _**I highly doubt that the Noah of Pleasure has any innocene left to collect~! **_

_Huh? But he showed it to meeeeeeeeeeee! _I nearly fell over screaming a little in my head when Rhode suddenly attacked herself to my middle in a flying tackle. I barely managed to avoid hitting the piano.

"Rhode, the Shonnen is not here to be your teddy bear, let the musician go."

She stuck her tounge out at him, "Nuh-Nu your just jealous~."

Breaking into the family scuable, "Um, Rhode, can you please let go, I can't play with you hanging on me like that." _**Snap, snap, snap her neck!**_ _Shut up!_

She pouted but let go, "Fine, oh yeah, she's here. Come on over Singer, this is the master pianist we got to play just for y~ou!"

Looking over towards the door I was met with the sight of a young girl, no older than four or five, with long blounde hair and brilliantly blue eyes. _She reminds me of Lala._ _**Ignore her, kill them!**_

I held out my hand to the little girl, "Hi, I'm Allen."

She slowly came over before carefully holding my hand, "Hi."

_Her music is dying. She's so small, her music should just be beginning. __**All people have a tune, play it and control them.**_ Ignoring the Noah, something that was starting to strain me more and more, "Would you like to sit next to me?"

Her eyes where so wide, "On the bench?"

I hid my sadness smiling at the poor little girl, "Yep!"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, just sit here next to me." I made sure I would have room to play around her, that wasn't that surprising considering her size. _She might be even smaller than I was at that age. __**Kill, kill, kill~!**_

I watched as she stared at the keys, possibly seeing them for the first time, "Do you have a request?" _What do you play for a dying girl? __**The Song, the Song, the Song~!**_

She only shoke her head, "Whatever you want sir."

"Please, call me Allen. How about I play you a song of a girl you remind me of?" _**Play our Song!**_

"That would be perfect!"

"It's a lullaby, I learned it from her shortly before she," _Shutdown, left, no _"died. I probably not do it justice, I'm not as good a singer as she was." _**Our Song!**_ I lightly laid my hands on the keys and began to play, doing my best to play her song on the piano.

_**O~r S~ng! **_Humming I began to sing the lyrics, "Lacrimosa dies illa," I smiled as the girl leaned into my side. _She looks so much like her._

(Tyki's POV)

_Allen looks beutifual like this, he's practically glowing, this is what he should be doing, not fighting a war._

"Tyki."

"What Rhode?"

"Does Allen have any innocence on him?"

"Yeah, he is a general." _Shut up Rhode, I'm trying to enjoy this. _

(Allen's POV)

_**O~g! **__I miss being able to do this, if I so much as mention an insterment I'd probably get thrown into isolation, _"Qua resurget ex favilla."

(Tyki's POV)

_Hm, oh cute the girl is humming along._

"Tyki."

"Yes?"

"Isn't Allen glowing like when Innocence finds an accommodator?"

_What? _

(Allen's POV)

_**~!**_Another Voice had joined his own signing,_ She even sounds a bit like Lala, "_Judicandus homo reus."

(Tyki's POV)

_But who could it be, the only ones nearby are us! Just Allen and the girl singing and Rhode and myself!_

"Tyki?"

"What!"

(Allen's POV)

I smiled down at her as we sang together, "Huic ergo parce, Deus,"

(Tyki's POV)

When I turned to glare at her I saw her eyes far too wide, "How does she know the words of the song?"

_Because, because… What's happening?_

(Allen's POV)

Pie Jesu Domine,

(Tyki's POV)

(Allen's POV)

dona eis requiem. Amen." As we both sang that last word I turned to smile at the girl, _She's a wonderful singer._ Only to stop and stare horrified as an Innocence leapt from my jacket and shot down her throat.

_What the, _"Child, girl are you okay?" I glanced up and saw Rhode and Tyki, "Rhode go get a doctor!"

Turning back to the girl I tried to think, but nothing came to me as I watched glowing lines Innocent green flow down the sides of her mouth, her throat and then flowing into her neck near her sternum.

As quickly as it started, the change stopped. I stared at the girl next to me, now slumped over against me, I stared as the glow of the innocence faded into the lines that now ran from the sides of her mouth, down her throat and then seemingly into her neck.

I quickly summarized my thoughts, and most likely Tyki's,"Crap."

AN

OMG 7 pages! Don't expect that in the future, I normally aim for 3 in No Sir, It's Harold Elric.

Woot Chapter 1 done! What happens next? That is the question, oh yeah, I know. If people are interested in this, and possible if they're not, I'll continue this.

Don't worry I'm not abandoning No Sir, It's Harold Elric, or KandaAllen Smut, haven't been in the mood to write smut for a while, don't worry I'll get it back.

Yeah this is meant to be eventual TykiAllen because I fell in love the pairing when I realized Tyki could have sex with his clothes on, and Allen's the perfect Uke of the series.

Um, so yeah, Review if you feel like it.

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta if anyone's intrested


End file.
